elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
T3224 Elevators
T3224 Elevators is a young elevator filmer who was born in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, but currently lives in Wellington, New Zealand. He was born in 2006, which makes him one of the youngest elevator filmers in NZ. History T3224 Elevators became interested in elevators since he was 3 (2009). At the time, he really liked the floor indicators the most. The first elevator he remembers riding was a Schindler M-Series elevator at a condominium in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. His interests grew massively at around the age of 5, when he filmed his first ever elevator videos — some OTIS elevators & the KONE M-Series glass elevator at Sunway Pyramid in Petaling Jaya. Sadly, the footage has now been lost. He continued to film lots of elevators around the district, but was struggling a bit due to the low storage capacity (16 GB) on his iPad 2. Thankfully, he got a newer iPad (mini 4) in 2015, with 128 GB of storage, which has allowed him to film more videos. He moved to New Zealand at the end of 2015, and the first elevator he filmed there was the old, vintage OTIS at the (now being demolished) Farmers store on Cuba Street. He has since filmed a few more elevators, but only two videos have been uploaded to YouTube, since the quality of his filming back then wasn’t very good. He opened T3224 Elevators—his YouTube channel—on New Year’s Day 2019. At the time, he and his family were about to go on holiday to Auckland, so his first 48 videos (excluding his channel trailer) are from Auckland. As his channel evolves, he will continue to film more elevators, at bigger and bigger chunks every time. Nearly all of his 2019 videos were filmed using his iPad mini 4, but for Black Friday he got a new camera — the Sony CX405. This has greatly expanded his elevator filming journeys, and his goal is to grow significantly more as the years go by. Holidays Around NZ & Overseas (past & upcoming) (2019—) * January 2019: Auckland, New Zealand. He filmed 43 videos around the CBD, as well as 3 videos in the neighbouring suburb of Manukau, and 2 from the nearby island (10min ferry ride) of Devonport. Altogether, he filmed 48 videos. His favourite elevator was the Schindler 5400 AP at the Auckland War Memorial Museum, because it had the iconic 4-stage chime which is very rare to find in NZ! * December 2019: Te Kūiti & Hamilton, New Zealand. He was mainly in Te Kūiti, as the purpose of the holiday was for him and his family to visit the Waitomo Caves — one of the very popular tourist destinations for tourists and locals. He only found 1 lift in Te Kūiti but he was very nicely treated to a trip down to Hamilton to check out 2 shopping centres there on what was supposed to be a rainy day (it actually turned out quite alright!). Altogether, he filmed 11 videos on this holiday. His favourite elevator was the KONE MonoSpace main elevator at Chartwell Shopping Centre, because it had'' KSS 570 indicators, lanterns, and chimes'' — another super-rarity in NZ! * April 2020: Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia. He is planning to retake ALL of the elevators that he had previously ridden before throughout his childhood, but that may seem like a bit of a tall order. Nevertheless, his goal for this holiday is 200 total videos, 20 videos in a single day, and at least 3''' Mitsubishi elevators — his favourite elevator company of all time (and cannot be found in NZ), so it only makes sense. '''Camera History * 2011–2015: iPad 2. The camera he used for his very first elevator videos. No videos filmed with this device has made it onto YouTube. * 2015–present: iPad mini 4. The camera used for recording YouTube videos from 2016 & 2018–19. It was his primary camera in 2019; he now uses this as a secondary camera after the CX405. * November 2019: Nikon Coolpix S33. His parents’ camera. He used this for his A Very Welly Christmas 2019 series, as well as a few solo videos. * 2019–present: Sony Handycam HDR-CX405. His primary camera from December 2019 onwards. Trivia * He was born in 2006 and is 13 years old. As of 28 January 2020, he is the second-newest & (potentially) second-youngest elevator filmer in New Zealand. * His favourite elevator company is Mitsubishi, particularly the ones after the late-90’s. Other types of elevators which he likes are: ** Schindler 5500 (particularly the ones with Linea / FI GS fixtures) ** KONE EcoDisc (MonoSpace) (particularly ones with KSS fixtures) ** Schindler M-Series (typical-style ones, not NZ-style ones) ** Schindler 7000 (particularly with destination dispatch like Miconic 10, SchindlerID, or PORT) ** OTIS Gen2 (either proper European-style ones, or the good type of Asian-style ones with BR27A buttons & 3200 indicator) ** OTIS 2000 (European-style. He particularly likes OTIS 2000 & 2000 VF (even if he’s never ridden any of the sort), but 2000 H not so much.) ** Hitachi (particularly the ones from 90's & before with the thicker indicator font) ** Fujitec (all types except generic ones) ** Toshiba/Mashiba (all types except generic ones) ** Schindler 5400 (particularly 5400 AP's & elevators with the 4-stage chime!) ** Schindler 300 P (particularly the ones with 4-stage chime) ** Any brand of elevator made before 1990 (with some exceptions) ** OTIS CompassPlus (with some exceptions, such as the ones that replaced some 1990’s KONE M-Series elevators at Dimension Data House in Wellington) ** KONE Polaris (particularly the newer ones more commonly known as KONE Destination) ** OTIS Elevonic 401 & 411 (including 411M), especially the ones with Series 1 & 3 fixtures ** GoldStar/LG/SIGMA (almost all types except generic ones) * He prefers the term “elevator” over “lift” (despite being a Malaysian living in NZ, where both countries use “lift”), but he uses both terms interchangeably. * His record of most videos filmed in one day is 18. He achieved this on 28 January 2020, when he went out to Lower Hutt to film elevators near Queensgate and surrounding areas. His previous record was 16 in 2014/15; since then he has filmed 15 videos on 16 July 2019, 14 videos on 6 January 2020, and 14 videos again on 20 January 2020.